Andrew (Comic Series)
"Brother, I can find a way." —Andrew Andrew was a convict who dealt in drugs that survived the initial stages of the undead apocalypse trapped inside The Prison cafeteria. Character After-Apocalypse Andrew was a minor character within the series. He was additionally a minor antagonist towards the survivor group. A little was revealed about Andrew's past. He, along with Axel, Dexter, and Thomas were encountered by Rick and Tyreese in the cafeteria of The Prison, which was initially locked by a night stick in the pull slot. The four convicts explained their isolated survival attributed to the wealth of food and supplies that was meant to feed the entire prison population for weeks. When each of the four introduced themselves, Andrew revealed he was in jail for drug offenses. He offered his disturbing opinion on the epidemic situation; he believed God sent the zombie apocalypse to help him "get clean" from drugs. He explained with the undead ruling, he had no way of acquiring substance or selling it. A homosexual relationship between him and Dexter was hinted at, and explored later. Compared to the revelation of Dexter's murderous past or Axel's armed robbery charges, Andrew seemed less of a threat than the other convicts. Not much was seen of Andrew in the short time the convicts had total freedom alongside the survivors. There was a brief conversation between him and Axel concerning the availability of women now that the new group was among them. Andrew dismissed Axel's claims that because of the women, Dexter would turn heterosexual again, believing in his faithfulness to him and confirming their relationship. Andrew and Dexter remained much more reserved than Axel and Thomas, who actively interacted with the other survivors. This was due to careful caution on their part. Lori and the others often commented on the pair's obvious distance from everyone but preferred it. The pair chose an isolated cell rather than remaining in close proximity of the rest of the survivors. Before Dexter was sought after and wrongly accused of the brutal murders of Susie and Rachel, Andrew was shown again talking with him about their opinions of the survivors. Both expressed distrust and concern for their actions and, from their perspective, apparent psychological instabilities. Dexter was soon confronted by Lori, who insisted Dexter's past murder charge made him the killer, and threw him into a locked cell despite his vigorous claims of innocence. Andrew later eluded the survivors and tried to break Dexter out. The two agreed the survivors had compromised their shelter and that their rife instability compared to the two of them was far more dangerous than first assumed. Dexter convinced Andrew to find a way into the previously unexplored Block A and gather up the guard riot gear to re-take The Prison. The submissive and infatuated Andrew followed his request and broke him out to acquire the gear. This occurred off-panel, as the rest of the survivors were dealing with the discovery of Andrea being attacked by Thomas, who was the real culprit responsible for the Greene twin's deaths. Immediately after Rick's brutal beating of Thomas, the convicts struck. Andrew and Dexter along with an apparently defecting Patricia, confronted the majority of the survivors on the grounds of the penitentiary. The trio were armed with shotguns and rifles, and at a much more obvious advantage than the rest. Dexter, convinced the group was insane and still fuming from their wrongful accusation, demanded Rick gather his group and leave. Axel attempted to convince his jail-mates to instead co-operate but was unsuccessful. Their conflict was temporarily subsided when the escaping zombies from Block A threatened to overrun them all. Andrew followed Dexter's decision to put their feud on hold to keep the approaching undead at bay. During the fight Rick made the choice to kill Dexter in between the chaos of the firefight to claim the murder as friendly fire. Once Dexter was shot and killed, Patricia and Andrew quickly stood down. Andrew expressed extreme distraught over Dexter's death. Andrew's Fate/Death Killed By Assumed to be Zombies In between the clean-up of the outbreak caused by Dexter and the introduction of Michonne, Andrew, in suicidal grief, fled into the surrounding countryside, apparently to his own death. Rick was asked by Dale if the group should go rescue him, but they decided to let him go. Outside of the series, writer Robert Kirkman stated: "Andrew died somewhere along the way after we saw him last. He's a zombie roaming out there somewhere and we will never see him again. In real life, in that situation... you would never see him again. To run into Andrew again--would be insanely unrealistic. Having him be the statue was a cool way (I thought) to show him as being a zombie--without it having to be kind of weird to show him in the book." -Robert Trivia Andrew is one of many religious characters within The Walking Dead. Andrew and Dexter are the first homosexual couple of the franchise to be introduced. Andrew was first character whose death was announced by Robert Kirkman; the second was Alexander Davidson, the founder of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He is the only undead member of his prisoner group.